Episode 7786 (30th March 2017)
Plot In the café, Bernice is excited about singing at a family talent show to cheer up Laurel. Arthur asks Doug what he's going to do but he doesn't want to say too much. Diane reveals he's made a penny whistle out of a carrot. Laurel appears in the café and everyone hushes. Diane inquires what time she finishes work and talks her out of seeing Ashley by reminding her it's Bob's turn to visit him. Chas takes her frustrations out on her customers and declares she and Faith are best leaving each other alone. Debbie encourages Chas to talk to Faith. Bernice and Doug prepare Mulberry Cottage for the talent show. Meanwhile, at the care home, Ashley coughs up some blood. Faith phones about a plastic surgery consultation but cuts her call short when Moira appears. Faith offers to spring clean Butlers Farm, although Moira tells her that making things up with Chas would earn her keep. Jai attends the Narcotics Anonymous meeting at the village hall. A young woman named Nell turns up late. Bernice goes through Nicola's clothes looking for something to wear at the talent show. She tells her sister that she's booked tickets to Australia to see Dee Dee. At the NA meeting Jai talks about Holly, blaming himself for her death. Nell is touched by Jai's story. Faith is delighted to receive an appointment with a cosmetic surgeon. Chas appears at Butlers Farm. Whilst Faith makes a pot of tea, Chas finds the leaflet and confronts Faith. Faith insists it's not how it looks but Chas rants to her mother. As Chas gets up to leave, Faith tells her there are things she needs to know. Chas asks what but Faith doesn't tell her about the cancer. Faith questions why Chas thinks she knows everything about her. Chas states this was her mother's last chance to put things right between them. Faith apologises for letting her down again but Chas calls her fake before walking out. Faith begins to cry. Nell tells her story and Jai draws parallels between her and Holly. Laurel is touched to return from work to find Mulberry Cottage decorated in preparation for the talent show. Bob notices Ashley is ill when he visits. Ashley wonders off to the lounge upon hearing music and Grace assures Bob the staff will keep a close eye on Ashley. At the talent show, Arthur plays the saxophone. Gabby is reluctant to perform so Doug gets up and plays his carrot to everyone's amusement. Chas tells Moira that she's being used. Moira is shocked when Chas reveals Faith is getting a breast augmentation. Nell thanks Jai for being encouraging during the meeting. Jai notices she is shivering and offers her his coat. Nell tells Jai that Holly would be proud of him. Everyone is having a good time singing and dancing at the talent show. At the same time, Bob sings for the residents at the care home. Ashley coughs up more blood and Bob rushes to his aid as he collapses. Cast Regular cast *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nell Fairfax - Scarlett Archer *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones Guest cast *Group Leader - Emily Pollet *Grace - Lisa Howard Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Public bar *Turnfield Court Care Home - Room 17, corridor and lounge *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Emmerdale Village Institute - Interior *Victoria Cottage - Living room Notes *First appearance of Nell Fairfax. *A resident of Turnfield Court Care Home is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,460,000 (16th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes